Elandescen
by Petrificus Totalus
Summary: Raquel enters Hogswarts and becomes friends with the famous trio, however, Draco Malfoy and her seem...oddly connected in some way...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is the second fic I'm writing and really hope you people like it! Please review after reading ok? Coz' I need tons of feedback to improve this fic and make it better as I go along.Expect tons of grammatical errors!oh, pls go visit my other fic too: Hermione's Choice. I've decided to continue it! Ok, here goes….  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
" Raquel, have you gotten everything?"   
  
" Yes mum." 15-year-old Raquel Leigha replies. She loaded her trunk to the luggage cabin and stepped down. Seeing her mother's worried expression,  
  
" Mum, I'm gonna be alright, don't you worry about me ok?" Her mother sighed,  
  
" Raquel, this is the first time you're going to a wizarding boarding school, not like the wizarding home study at home. It's completely different."  
  
" I know…"  
  
" So, you must take care of yourself," Her mother looked cautiously about ,then continued, "especially when you have such a rare gift and all…don't let anybody find out about your Talent ok?"  
  
" of course, mum."  
  
" Or else things could get dangerous for you…keep your talent in control just like we taught you at home and you will be just fine."  
  
" Ok mum."  
  
Raquel was born with a rare gift. Anybody who had this gift was a Elandescen and this gift or Talent she was born with had very psychic propeties, for example, making things move with her mind and seeing other people's memories when she wanted to and many more. This gift if not handled properly could get out of control and put herself in danger but if she learned to control it, it would be fine. Both Raquel's parent are famous and powerful wizards and witches , but they remained on the light side. They taught their daughter to control her special powers , and a bit of the dark arts and defense against it to make sure if she was in any trouble regarding her Talent, she could defend herself against it. They then decided that after they saw how well she managed her Talent, they let her enter Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunately, many people who knew of any body who was an Elandescen, they would try to buy their Talent off the Elandescen if they agreed but it was extremely hard, who would want to give up a Talent like that? However, there was another way, The person who wanted the Talent could take it, by force, through another Elandescen.That's why Iris, Raquel's mother was fearful for her daughter's safety but was assured that Dumbledore would take care of her daughter properly as she and husband were good friends and they knew him very well and how efficiently he ran the school.  
  
The Hogwarts Express gave a long loud whistle signalling that everybody get on quickly as they were about to be off. Raquel gave her mother a final hug and stepped onto the train and stood there waving goodbye at the door window until the Hogwarts Express chugged away from the platform and she could not see her mother's figure anymore.  
  
Raquel sighed. It looked like she was not going to see her family for a long time before the christmas break.Raquel tucked a strand of straight shoulder length chestnut brown hair behind her ear as a tear formed at the sides of her amethyst purple eyes, swirling with blue and silver flecks. She was often considered really pretty by many people.She has also never been this far away from her family that long too. Brushing the tear away, she willed herself to be strong and walked down the corridor to find an empty compartment.Hearing the happy chatter from the train, she cheered up a bit and slid open one of the compartment doors which she noticed only had 3 shadows sitting inside, judging from the frosted glass panes on the compartment door.The chatter inside stopped abruptly as she poked her head in from behind the door.  
  
"Er, Hi! Do you think I can sit in here, everywhere else is taken." She said nervously. There was a friendly looking girl and two boys, one she noticed with flaming red hair and one who messy black hair. She recognised the black-haired boy instantly. Harry Potter. But she made no move to show her surprise and yell out loud that he's Harry Potter. He probably gets embarrassed when people do that, she thought.The flaming red haired boy was staring at her with his mouth open. Sensing her being very lost , the friendly girl with bushy brown hair smiled.  
  
" Sure, come in!" She replied waving her hand to an empty seat beside her. Raquel smiled gratefully and sat down , putting her small sling bag beside her on the floor.  
  
" So, you're new right?" The bushy haired girl asked her. She nodded, smiling.  
  
" I'm Hermione Granger. What house and year are you in?"  
  
" Raquel Leigha. Gryffindor, fifth year." Raquel smiled and replied, taking Hermione's outstretched hand.   
  
"Harry Potter. Pleasure to meet you. Hey! You're gonna be in the same house as us." Harry said and Raquel shook his hand. She nodded smiling and shook Ron's hand too, as Hermione waved a hand infront of Ron and Ron introduced himself.After that, everybody just remained quiet.  
  
" That's great!We're all in the same house." Raquel said breaking the silence. She felt bad that she had broken their conversation earlier when she had come in. Soon all of them started talking happily as if they were old friends.  
  
" I hope Lupin's coming back to teach us! He's the best!" Ron said.  
  
" Uncle Remus?" Raquel said out loud. All of them turned to her.  
  
" Uncle Remus?" Hermione raised an eyebrow interestedly, "He's your UNCLE?"  
  
" Yes. Remus Lupin if that's who you're talking about. He's my mother's brother." Raquel said, " I never knew he was teaching at Hogwarts."  
  
" Yes! Yes! Remus Lupin!Wow! That is so cool! He's the best DADA teacher we ever had! How is he?" Hermione asked excitedly. Raquel, glad to be roped into the conversation replied,  
  
" Yes, he pretty good in the Dark arts and defense against it."  
  
" That is totally cool! You must be pretty good in DADA."  
  
" Erm, I'm ok at it"  
  
A torrent of questions flowed out and Raquel answered all of them, really fascincated why they wanted to know so much about her Uncle. Probably they were very good students of his and friends with him, she thought. They were talking happily when suddenly the compartment door slid open. There stood a pale boy with silky silvery blond hair with fiery silver eyes with two huge dim-witted boys in the back.Raquel's heart stopped, he looks oddly familiar…as if…I've known him…all my life…  
  
"Well, well, well, Potter and Weasly and of course, mudblood." The boy said in a drawling manner.Raquel gasped. Did that boy just call Hermione a mudblood?!  
  
" Auurrrghhh, Malfoy can you just leave us in peace! Do you always have to 'visit' us every year on the train? Is this some sort of Yearly ritual or something?" Harry exclaimed.   
  
" Well, actually I just make it a point to spoil the first day of school for all of you. I doesn't really matter to you does it? Besides, I've just learnt an extremely fantastic little spell."  
  
" I'm not surprised if it's forbidden, seeing the death eater in training you are!" Hermione hissed. Raquel was swimming in confusion, woa, death eater, this is a hell lot of information at one go, first he's gotta clean out his mouth, second, he's a death eater? My….hold on a sec, Malfoy, Malfoy? That certainly rings a bell, he looks familiar too…  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes in a frown.  
  
" That certainly should not come from you mudblood…" Malfoy said in a eerie soft voice, as he slowly took out his wand. Immediately, Raquel turned to look at his wand. Dragon scale, Pheonix tail feather, willow, 9 inches, good for the dark arts, Raquel said inside her head as if she knew it off by heart.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione drew out their wands too. Raquel, sensing the tension in the air,and feeling threatened, slowly drew out her wand too. There was a tense silence, then catching them off guard, Malfoy pointed his wand at them and yelled,  
  
" Totalus imobilill!"   
  
" What the…" Hermione said stunned, even she didn't know this curse! Immediately, Raquel gasped and she jumped into action. She moved infront of all of them just in time to block them and recited the countercurse.   
  
"Heatnerva!"  
  
As the speeding jet of blue light shot out of Malfoy's wand, out of Raquel's wand came a shining light purple orb which captured the speeding blue light inside. The blue light rocketed off the walls of the purple orb. There was a stunned silence as everybody froze. The only source of movement was the speeding blue light inside Raquel's purple orb. Ron dropped his wand as Raquel regained her composure infront of the three of them. She was furious!  
  
" You're not, supposed, to use that curse! It's restricted to students our age!" Raquel hissed, eyes narrowed, her eyes glowing with anger.She didn't expect she had to use her DADA training so soon.  
  
Malfoy, stunned that he had been defeated by this girl and was enraged.  
  
" Maybe you, but not me! Besides, what do you know!"  
  
" A lot of things!" Hermione said defending Raquel with a mixure of surprise and admiration and regaining her composure, " What is that?"  
  
" The chill curse. It's extremely dangerous! And can only be used by students doing advanced DADA or DA and qualified waizards and witches. It causes the insides of a person's body to freeze into a solid and it's so cold it breaks due to the temperature outside the person's body. All your organs could become damaged for life!" Raquel said, still angry at Malfoy. She held the orb and turned to look around for something. Reaching to the floor, she saw a cockroach. She picked it up and threw it inside the orb. At once, it was hit by the blue light and it's body transformed into ice and broke.Everybody gasped. Hermione nodded and grinned.  
  
" I guess you have met your match in DADA Malfoy, not that you are of such a high standard." Hermione said. Malfoy was furious now. Who was this girl who dare humiliate him like that!?He turned to Raquel. He froze. Raquel saw a cloud of suspicion , almost recognition and confusion cross his face.  
  
" Draco Malfoy." He said almost in a trance, holding out his hand.  
  
" Raquel Leigha." Raquel replied in a trance-like voice, just as suspicious and confused. She shook his hand.She has heard that name before! It's was so familiar! But she couldn't think of a connection just then. There was something about it. She felt like she's known him a long time.  
  
" Leigha?" He said out loud uncounsiously.  
  
" Malfoy?" Raquel wondered out loud.  
  
The whole cabin was silent and an air of tesion hovered about. Hermione, feeling uneasy for Raquel, pulled her hand and Malfoy's hand apart. Then they looked as if they snapped back into reality.  
  
" You're gonna pay for this Leigha." Malfoy hissed and left the cabin, slamming the door. Raquel sat down slowly.  
  
" Woa, what was that all about?" Hermione said, laughing, trying to ease the tension still in the air. She had noticed Raquel had been quite affected by Malfoy's involvement.  
  
" He was staring at you wierdly just now. Are you alright?"Ron asked.  
  
" Do you know him?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
Raquel just brushed it off.  
  
" I don't know him…I think." Raquel replied, giving a weak smile to reassure them that she's ok. 


	2. Chapter 2

Heyz again! Thanks for all your reviews and stuff. Please continue to review and all and I hope you pple like how the story is coming out so far!^__^This chapter is a bit stupid though…(loads of grammatical mistakes by the way…please forgive me!^__^)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"Here are your timetables for this year. Now don't lose it!"Mcgonagall said warningly, as she gave out the timetables at the breakfast table.  
  
It was the first day in Hogwarts for Raquel and she was beginning to like it even more every minute. The Gryffindors had been welcoming and soon she was feeling at home with all her new friends. Harry, Ron and Hermione have become her circle of friends and they were more than willing to help her out.  
  
" Auurrgghhh! I can't believe it! Potions for the first three periods!With the Slytherins! A lovely start to the day!And what is up with the system, potions has gotten longer by 1 period this year!" Ron grumbled out loud. Around the Gryffindor table, everybody seemed to be grumbling in some way or the other.  
  
" Is that bad?" Raquel asked curiously, she has always enjoyed potions when she was taught at home. Mixing stuff and creating different liquids was fascinating. Here, it seemed to be a different story.  
  
" Bad? Raq, It's, very, bad. Snape's always favouring the Slytherins since they are his own house. Potions is a torture." Hermione informed her matter-of-factly, "infact, just taking a look at them can tell you why."  
  
Raquel turned to look at the Slytherin table, somehow, the people there didn't really fit the shoe for being a warm, welcoming cheerful lot. They seemed rather sinister and deceiving. Nodding, she turned back to her eggs and bacon, at the same time, inspecting her timetable.  
  
" Cheer up! There's DADA after that. I wonder who's teaching us this year? The new teacher didn't turn up for the feast last night." Harry wondered out loud.  
  
" advanced or elementary DADA?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Advanced."  
  
" Hmmm…then I better go get my books for DADA and Potions then. Raq? You coming?"  
  
Raquel looked up from her timetable and nodded.  
  
" I guess see you guys later!" Hermione said cheerfully as Raquel and she left the table.  
  
Hermione and Raquel were walking down the hallway, chatting merrily when they met Fred and George. They seemed excited and were holding a small tub of glue and a paintbrush with a huge sheet of paper.   
  
" What are you guys up to now?"Hermione asked with a smile, but at the same time, eyeing the glue and paintbrush warily.  
  
" Guess what. The team's going to have tryouts for the new replacements in the Quidditch team. We need 2 more chasers and 1 more keeper. Hey? Why don't you two try out for the team?" Fred asked excitedly, holding up a colourful poster with the words that read, 'Quidditch tryouts for Gryffindors this Friday'.   
  
" nah, no time. " Hermione said shaking her head. However, Raquel seemed interested.  
  
" When is it?" Raquel asked. Fred and George, seeing her interest, replied excitedly.  
  
" This coming Friday! Come and try out!you never know, you could get in!" George replied.  
  
" Ok, that sounds great! Anyway, I've always liked Quidditch!" Raquel said with a smile and Hermione and Raquel went on their way to the domitories. They were walking to the domitories when Raquel felt that something wasn't right. She felt as if… someone was watching them. She turned around quickly, startling Hermione, to find no one.  
  
" What's wrong Raquel?" Hermione asked, puzzled, " Why did you suddenly turn around?" Raquel stared into the emptiness.  
  
" No, nothing's wrong. It's probably my imagination!" Raquel replied with a weak grin. They carried on walking, but this time, Raquel could swear she heard footsteps, soft and light, following close behind them. She whirled around quickly again, to find the edge of a cloak disappear hastily behind the corner. A small puff of dust rose from a position just inches behind them, indicating that there was…someone behind them just now, who shifted quickly, therefore disturbing the dust from the floor.  
  
" Raq, you're freaking me out here, is the something wr~" Hermione asked nervously but stopped in mid-sentence as she saw the disturbed puff of dust settle on to the floor just inches behind her. Raquel and Hermione were alone in the corridor and there was a still silence. They froze as they stood there.  
  
" I think someone's following us…" Raquel whispered. Hermione nodded. They took one step and another, lightly and silently. Then they stopped suddenly and just in time to hear a quiet shuffle stop abruptly behind them. They looked at each other, totally creeped out and started walking again advancing to a quick walk then faster, and faster and faster until they were running as if they were in a marathon race! It was then so obvious there was someone chasing after them, they could hear footsteps pounding after them. Hearts pounding, they raced through the endless-like corridors, Raquel stole a look behind her and saw a shadow in cloaks and robes, wait a second…in robes?! She stopped abruptly, so did Hermione and the figure skidded to a halt just inches from them. He/She wasn't prepared for them to stop. Raquel turned quickly , kicked blindly at the person and grabbed his/her wand as a yelp of pain echoed out. The person fell down with a gasp and a pained moan sounded. Raquel shakily held out the person's wand and asked in a hesitant nervous voice,  
  
" W…who are y…you? AndsorryifIkickedyoutoohardandallbutIshouldn'tbe apologisingbecauseyoudeserveditbutanywaywhoareyou?"   
  
Hermione regained her composure from her startled position just now when she stopped and walked forward, wand extended.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" She recited as she lifted the cloak into the air to reveal…  
  
" MALFOY." Hermione hissed in a menancing voice, " I should have known!You were trying to get us back for the train ride! Weren't you!"  
  
Malfoy came up on his feet calmly as if he hadn't hurt himself, brushing off the dust from his uniform. Raquel didn't feel sorry for that kick anymore.  
  
" MALFOY! WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU TRYING TO DO TO US!" She shouted. Malfoy smirked.  
  
" Just what Granger said just now. Didn't you hear? Now, give me back my wand or I'll hex you…"  
  
"Hex us? Hah! What are you going to hex us with? Ooohhhh! I'm so scared!" Hermione mocked, waving and tossing Malfoy's wand from hand to hand infront of him. Then suddenly, with so much ease, the wand got snatched out of thin air as it got thrown back and forth from Hermione's left and right hand, and flew straight into Malfoy's outstretched palm without being touched by Malfoy's hand at all! The wand was like a metal object being attracted to a magnet!  
  
" I, have my ways…" Malfoy answered silkily, as his fingers closed over his wand and smiled sinisterly. Hermione was so shocked she didn't move and stared at Malfoy's palm in disbelief. But Raquel was more shocked, her wand fell with a clatter on to the floor.Could he be?….Nah! how could he be one? It's like …a one in a million…chance…But he just did one of the propeties! With so much ease! And even if he is one…he's not supposed to show it so openly! It's dangerous!…but then again, it doesn't seem that Hermione has seen him do that before…one look at her expression you can tell…maybe his control over it just slipped for a moment…  
  
" You don't seem very shocked…" Malfoy said softly and sinister as he turned to her, "perhaps…you know why?…" Raquel stared at him.  
  
" I think I do…" She replied softly. Malfoy looked at her in 'toned-down' surprise, but soon turned back into his silent and menancing self.  
  
" If you ever.ever. tell anyone…anyone…about what had just happened…" he glanced at his wand, " You'll get it!….and I still have to get back at you don't I? For the train ride incident? Yes… watch it Leigha…" he finished and twirled his wand around his finger and made his way back down the corridor. Hermione was still in shock staring at Malfoy's retreating back. Fortunately, she was infront of Raquel. Silently, Raquel's wand flew straight from the floor into Raquel's outstretched hand, and Raquel smiled, tucking it into the pocket of her robes.  
  
" Bring it on…" 


End file.
